This application claims priority under 35 USC 119(a) to Patent Application Nos. 2003-356606 and 2004-241114 filed in Japan on Oct. 16, 2003 and 20 Aug. 2004, respectively, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to an integral-detem-type optical semiconductor device employing lead frame(s).
An exemplary constitution for a conventional integral-detem-type optical semiconductor device employing a lead frame is shown in FIGS. 11 through 14.
In making this optical semiconductor device, light-emitting element 103, light-receiving element 104, and signal processing IC chip 105 are respectively bonded by means of electrically conductive resin (not shown) to component mounting regions 102 of lead frame 101, electrical connection being thereafter made by means of gold wire 106 or the like (see FIG. 11), following which translucent resin is used to encapsulate the entirety so as to produce light-receiving lens portion 108 and light-emitting lens portion 109 at resin package 107 (see FIG. 12). A die, not shown, is thereafter used to cut unwanted portions at tie bar regions (see FIG. 13), terminal regions 110 being produced by means of forming operations; following which, in order to prevent faulty operation of IC chip 105 due to optical or electromagnetic noise, shield case 111 is attached by adhesive, riveting, or the like to resin package 107 (see FIG. 14).
Thus, conventional optical semiconductor devices commonly employ a structure in which shield case 111, a separate member, is attached to resin package 107 in order to prevent faulty operation of the IC chip due to optical or electromagnetic noise (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 2002-033444 and Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. H06-132424 (1994).
However, with an optical semiconductor device of the foregoing constitution, there has been the problem that it has been necessary, following creation of resin package 107, to carry out an adhesion operation and/or a riveting operation in order to attach shield case 111, this being a separate member, to resin package 107, complicating operations for manufacture of the optical semiconductor device. Furthermore, during mounting, there has also been the problem that procedures for incorporating the optical semiconductor device into electronic equipment have been made complicated due to the need to ground shield case 111.